She Is My Fiancée
by YummieCreamy
Summary: Richard and Kori have forgotten the most important person in their live... each other! Now they see each other again, they hate each other to death! UPDATE: THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! ITS CALLED 'WHEN AUTUMN COMES!
1. Memories

She is my fiancée

Hello guys! I'm starting with a new story. Cuz I got so much new ideas! Lol. This is a story about Robin and Starfire who are transformed (or reincarnated) in Richard and Kori.

This story is inspired by:

_Hired hand _of **Wiccamewcandy **

_I Miss you_ of **Starfire898**

_Richard Grayson, the Wonder Boy_ of **starrytitan**

_Innocent You_of **april4rmH-town**

Their story is all so cool! Please read them and review!

Anyway to begin this story, I'll tell you this chapter is a kind of introduce of the whole story!

Chapter 1: Memories

"Kori! I'll catch you!" said a black, spiky hair boy to the girl he is playing with.

"Ha, I don't think so, Richard!" said the girl who was called Kori by that boy.

They were playing gamestation, these children about they're age of 12 and 13.

"Miss Kori should I make you some tea?" the so called boy Richard asked.

"Nah, there is no one here except us, I hate people all me "miss Kori", I hate tea, I hate to see you acting like a servant-jerk", Kori said back angrily.

"But I am a ser…" Richard wished to say.

"Look Richard, even if you _are_ a servant; you don't need to see yourself as a servant, you know?"

Just when Kori stood up to pick some cookies, Richard catches her arm. Just when Kori looked back, Richard looked up. Their eyes met.

_Those beautiful eyes…_ they both thought.

They both know what now supposed to happen; unforgettable first kiss. (TV does here a great job here! Anyway…) and their lips touched each others. Even it was both the first time, it doesn't felt unfamiliar because they know each good enough that this isn't a lie.

"Richard Grayson! How dare you kiss my daughter!" a man about his forty said and with 'daughter' of course he means Kori!

"Daddy this isn't what it look like!" Kori cried out.

"oh yeah? You think I am going crazy?" Mr. Anders was very mad because he don't wants his daughter date a poor servant.

Mr. Anders held Richard in his arms. And since Richard was very weak, he can't do anything to it.

"Go to your room and pack up!" Mr. Anders yelled "I thought you were poor orphan so I've accepted you to live here, but you don't know your place! You are just a servant! You have no right to date Kori."

"Sir I'm done with packing up"

"Ok then this is your this months salaries" and he gave him 300 dollar "Now get out"

Kori was in her room locked. Mr. Anders doesn't want her come out her room until Richard is gone. She remembered she told Galfore to give a note to Richard. Galfore said he has given to him, but he also said that Richard was also planning to give Kori a note by Galfore. Kori was holding that note in her hand. She doesn't dare to read it. At the same time Richard was also holding that paper in his hand. He doesn't dare to read it either.

"Thank you, sir" he answered.

He walked to the door of the house and closed it. He is now outdoors. Richard looked at the sky. Beautiful blue sky with white clouds

_A beautiful day for leaving_

He looked at the window of Kori's room. Kori was sittiong there, crying. She was also still holding the letter. He smiled and said something without voice.

_Don't cry_

Kori then smiled, since they were young there were connected.

Richard also smiled again and turned back. And he crossed the street without watching. There was a sport car running with very much fast to him. He looked and shocked.

-

The car hit the black haired boy. The boy immediately fainted by pain. The man in the car was very shocked and ran over to the boy. He was more shocked when he saw this boy's familiar face. He quickly picks his phone to call the ambulance.

Above at the window a red haired girl with emerald green eyes has seen everything.

"That wasn't Richard" She whispered and she fainted. The man behind her saw her falling on the ground.

"Miss Kori!" he yelled to this girl who he was calling 'Miss Kori'.

-

Outside where the car accident has happened, someone walk from the house.

"Ok, Richard you just promise you wouldn't… what the…?" Mr. Anders said when he saw there Richard with blood and everything _could_ be there. Just when he wants to ran to him. He heard Galfore yelling to him.

"Master Anders! Miss Kori has fainted!"

"What, so much accident!" he looked back at Richard he was held by a strange man, who was seems very cared for him! He also heard the ambulance siren.

_So the ambulance is coming._

He then ran to the room of Kori.

"Call the ambulance, immediately!"

At the same moment, same hospital, but different rooms, Kori and Richard by yelling 'Who are you'.

-With Richard –

"Who are you!"

and the man who slept beside him woke up.

"Uh me? Me name is Bruce Wayne".

"Uhm sorry, that question wasn't mean for you, but I was going to ask you that too"

"What is your name, my boy?"

"Uhm.. I forgotten."

"Yes that could happen after a car accident, he may lost some memories; in this case, he forgotten the most important person he knows and everything related too", explained the doctor.

"It's a pity, who are your parents?"

"I'm a orphan" Richard said.

"Oh, you was having a true hard life, but from now on I'll adopted you. From now on you'll be called Robin Wayne. I, Bruce Wayne have officially adopted you"

"Thank you Mr. Wayne" Richard smiled.

"Nah ah not Mr. Wayne but daddy"

"Uh Mr… I mean daddy what is this paper?" Richard asked, when notice he was holding a paper.

"Your holding that paper since the accident, I have no idea"

- With Kori –

"Who are you!"

"Oh dear Kori you forgotten me?" Mr. Anders cried.

"Of course not, daddy, I saw a boy in my dream, but I don't know who he is so I asked out loud" Kori explained "Daddy, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, my dear"

"Why?" Kori asked.

"Because you're fainted, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't" Kori answered.

_The doctor was right, she has lost a past of her memories and in this case, she forgotten the most important person she knows. And she forgotten Richard_, Mr. Anders thought

"You lost a little past of your memories, you'll remember it soon enough"

Then Kori notice, she has a letter holding in her hand.

"What's this?" Kori asked when she is looking at the paper.

"No idea, your holding that since you're fainted and you don't wish to let go" , her father explained.

Kori and Richard, in two different rooms, read the letter and smiled

_Even I don't remember. I know this must be the most precious person to me. _

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What was written on the both letters:

Time may take us apart, that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
You're in my heart; you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles we've seen  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed or the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars may tilt  
But I will still love you

TBC: To be Continued


	2. The Engagement

Hello, I'm so sorry that the first chapter was so "unreadable". I have already replace the chapter to make it better... And in this chapter it's like the most "Teen Titans in the real life"-stories is the first chapter to explain who the characters are. I'll use some keywords to tell when that is.

When there's **"-paused-"** and **"-play-"** written and everything between there is explanation. Most of the time they are background stories of the characters but sometime it also can be an explanation for an object.

And I've heard that the first chapter was really hard to understand. How could a under aged boy be a servant to earn money? But let it be that everything can in Jump City okay? And when Kori and Richard are engaged by they're parents this is also possible. Because I don't know any other idea to force them to be engaged. Besides have you ever read Ranma ½? Akane and Ranma were also engaged by their parents. And that was also a little inspiration of this story.

**Chapter 2 the Engagement**

_I wouldn't forget, I really wouldn't…_

- 5 years later-

-Dream-

"Who's there?" Karena asked, then she notice someone or something ran away behind her. She turned but there was no one there.

"I'm walking on… water?" Karena said.

The she saw that same person walking forward to her. It turned out; it's a boy, because there was a shadow falling on his face Karena can't see who he was.

Now they they're in front of each other, Karena can see now what he was wearing. That boy was wearing a white shirt with white trouser. Then Karena realize she was wearing a white dress.

"Who are you?" Karena asked because this boy seems very familiar in some way, even she can't see his face.

"I'm… Richard", that boy answered.

"Do I know y…" Karena couldn't finish her sentence and she fall into the endless ocean under her feet.

"Wait!" she screamed.

-End dream-

"Wait!" Karena screamed and got up. She looked around, there was no one else expect her in her sweet room.

-Paused-

**Karena Anders**: After Kori has lost her memories, Kori can't remember her own name. Every time Mr. Anders told her, her name is Kori, she can't remember it. So Mr. Anders decided to change Kori's name in Karena.

-Play-

_Strange, it was already the third time this week I dreamed the same dream._

But it was not the first time anymore she dreamed about "that boy" (that's Richard of course) It's like the past four years she dreamed about him in almost _every_ single night.

Sometimes he was playing gamestation with her, sometimes cooking dinner together with her, sometimes just talking with her and even sometimes _kissing_ with her!

All those dreams were so real, that they don't seem like imaginations; they're more like flashbacks to her. All though no-one ever believed her that this boy really existed, she knows for sure he must be the most precious person to her.

Karena walked from her bed and looked out the window.

_A beautiful day to be alive. _

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-With Richard or Robin-

"It's that girl again, that girl in a white dress", Robin said to himself, "Kori, she called herself Kori, but what was her surname? Maybe I should ask her… in a dream" and he smirked about what he has just said.

-Paused-

**Robin Wayne**: after adopted by Bruce Wayne and given the name Robin Wayne. Robin and Bruce moved to Gotham. Robin was changed from a little weak skeleton to a strong, cool boy. He works on martial arts because he don't want to seen as a skinny, weak skeleton, all though he don't know why (see? He didn't completely forgotten Mr. Anders!) And since all those muscles makes he more attractive at girls, is he into a new hobby: girls hunting! But there is an other reason why he chase on girls.

-Play-

Robin stepped out of bed and looked from the window.

_Such a beautiful day… for girls hunting._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning, Miss Kori your bubble bath is ready" said a purple girl in a servant dress.

"Thank you Rachel and good morning to you too" Karena smiled

-Paused-

**Rachel Roth**: since Richard was adopted by a man who called himself B.W. (It was Bruce Wayne of course), Mr. Anders hired a new personal servant for Karena. Rachel is very quiet and reads many books that makes her very wise. Karena often ask her for advices. Her biggest dream is to travel the world with only a bag at her back, with no suitcases. She said that makes her feel free.

-Play-

Rachel quickly looked at the other side. It's not like she don't like to see Karena smiling. Because her smile is so warmth and kind and that makes her so uncomfortable. Even it was already five years she worked here, she can't let it go. She has to admit; Karena was the nicest person she ever met.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning, dad" Robin greeted his father.

"Good morning, my boy" Bruce smiled to him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Robin said when Bruce gave him 'the face',

"Stop it, man, its disgusting; what kind of favor you want to ask me this time?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I uh… kinda, chosen uh… a …uh… fiancée for you…" Mr. Anders said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Karena yelled when she fall from her chair of the shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yea, uh… when you were little… I mean the _other _Robin was little, I've promised him to a good friend of me, Ryan Anders", Bruce explained. (I've forgotten what the name Starfire's father is so here I call him Ryan; if you know his name, please tell me)

-Paused-

**The **_other_** Robin Wayne**: Before Richard was adopted by Bruce, Bruce has his own son named Robin Wayne, but he suddenly disappeared. Bruce was very upset and became a man like 80 years old. (That's why Mr. Anders didn't know him when he saw him saving Richard) When he found Richard and notice he looks exactly the same as Robin. He adopted him and Bruce knew this was a gift from God.

-Play-

"But that doesn't means I need to marry a girl I don't know, besides I'm not going give up girls hunting yet" Robin regret to his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But it's a promise between parents and children must listen to it, it's the law" Mr. Anders explained.

"Dad how could you do this to me?" Karena yelled.

_I'm waiting for someone you know?_

"But they will take good care of the factory and… you"

"Why should I need people take care of me?"

"Because I have cancer"

"What?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He said when he wants to cancel this engagement the doctor said he has cancer, its just a month ago", Bruce continued explaining "So he beg me to take care of his daughter and the factory and since we are such good friends I accepted the offer. So we haven't cancelled the engagement"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Since you are now only seventeen, you are too young to own the factory, you must be at least twenty years old to official own the factory, dear. Its only three years, when you turned twenty you can cancel the engagement yourself. Let it be the last thing I do to you" Mr. Anders said when he hugged Karena.

"Thank you, daddy, for the… pleasure" Karena said when she got tears in her eyes "how much time left do you have?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Two months" Bruce said.

"Only two months left he can live?" Robin said.

"So, don't you think it's grateful what you can do to Mr. Anders?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok then in these two months I'm not going to leave you and I will take good care of you", Karena smiled when she was crying. "I love you, daddy"

-3 months later-

After the funeral Karena needs a month to get over everything what happened. All the servants except Rachel go away like they have wings on their backs so quickly so Karena decided to take Rachel along to the Wayne's house. They were supposed to meet tomorrow but because they have no where to anymore. So Rachel and Karena decided to go to Wayne's house earlier.

"Oh hi, Karena we were not expecting you today!"

"Hello Mr. Wayne, I was taken out of house because they said the house don't belongs to me" Kori smiled "Oh yes, I have bring along my personal servant, if you don't mind"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne, my name is Rachel"

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel, please come in, you both"

And they stepped the house in.

"Wow Mr. Wayne you have a beautiful house" Karena said.

"Thank you Karena and just call me Bruce it makes me feel more comfortable" Bruce smiled "You were a long way here; please take a bath and Rachel make up the room for you miss"

"Yes, Master Bruce" Rachel said.

"And thank you" Karena smiled and together they go to Karena's new room, leaded by Alfred.

-Paused-

Alfred, the butler of the Wayne's home. An old man that Bruce very trusts on.

-Play-

A while then Karena walking to the bathroom to take a bath.

_Let me make myself some coffee_ Bruce thought.

"Hey, my boy you're home!" Bruce said when he saw Robin came in the house "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm tired; I'm going to take a bath"

"Okay… what! Wait!"

"Don't comment me anything; you said because that Karena-girl is coming tomorrow I can do whatever I want today!" Robin said angrily.

_Who has locked the door? Ugh, who was the idiot to lock this thing? Dad is out there and the servant has their own bathroom. Ha, luckily I have the keys…_

"But she is…" Bruce yelled but he knew it was too late when he heard a girl scream.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_This is totally not my day…_ Bruce thought.


	3. Saw me saw you?

Finally Holiday! Happy Holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (Even it is too early say that) Thank you for people who has reviewed! For so much people say update soon. Here's the update!

Chapter 3 Saw me, saw you?

Karena was in the bathroom taking out her clothes. Then she heard some voice behind the door.

_Maybe someone has bumped on the door_

And she continued undressing. First the shirt, than jeans, than underwear's (Now, now, I'm don't need to get into too much details right?)

And suddenly… the door opened!

There was a boy with spiky and black hair wearing sunglasses standing there and from his eyes you could see how shocked he was. But Karena is _way_ more shocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What is that naked girl doing here?_ Richard thought.

"AAAAAAH! Rape! Rape!" Karena began to scream.

But Robin doesn't buy it that he's a pervert and he yelled other things.

"A nude thief!" he yelled before he slapped by Karena and she quickly closed the door.

"Rachel! Book!" Karena yelled and grabbed her clothes.

"What?" Rachel said and she quickly grabbed a book and ran to the bathroom. She seen there was Robin running away. She knew now what had happened. Rachel threw a book to Robin (that's the code of "Book").

"Yea, hit!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey what's that for?" Robin said.

"You should know what you had done" Rachel answered.

"Oh never mind that" and Robin continued running away to his room.

Rachel doesn't mind him and ran to Karena, at his time already dressed up in her clothes.

"Karena, I'm so sorry!" Bruce apologized "continue your bath and this time let Rachel guard for you"

"Ok…" Karena said and she walked back to the bathroom. She was still little shocked about what had happened.

**One crazy hour later, when Bruce, Robin and Karena was about to talk about what had happened. **

"I'm so sorry Karena, you first day in this house and had happened something like this" Bruce apologized.

"Mr. Wayne, it's not your fault, its just some people can't accept when a door is locked, then it means locked!" Karena said and glared at Robin.

"In case you haven't notice; before you were here, I and dad live here. And it isn't a big deal we looked to each other!" Robin yelled when he stand up to Karena.

"And in case _you _haven't notice, I have moved here!" Karena also yelled to him when she also stand up "I don't allow _anyone_ see me in that way so easily".

"Then accept the truth, I mean how could I know you were in there?"

"Why do you need to open the door when it's locked?"

"Enough!" Bruce screamed, his voice was much above these two "Karena, next week, I'll call people to built a personal bathroom for you in you room and Robin, Karena has moved here, be a little more careful in these things".

They both calmed down and nodded.

"And now you two go to your room"

-At midnight-

"…I mean how could someone be so stupid" Karena said to Rachel and she nodded when she was listening.

"I never been seen by a boy at this way, what do you think I can do now, Rachel?"

"I think the only you _can_ do is accept the truth about had happened, maybe you'll see him once naked too" Rachel grinned about the last sentence she said. (I know Raven never makes jokes, let's just say she is less creepy here)

"Oh, I would not wish that, speaking of the bathroom, I need to use it now and slipped (is this the right word?) From the bed and walked to the bathroom.

When she opened the bathrooms door (the door isn't locked), she saw there was a naked boy stepping from the shower. And you can guess who that boy was. Yes! You guess it right, its Robin!

Karena let the second scream of the day out. "AAAAAAAH! Raven, book!"

Rachel appeared very fast behind her and threw a book to Robin. In these seconds Robin quickly grabbed a bathrobe to wear on.

"Hey! First I saw you; there was a reason to hit me with a book, but this time…"

"But your naked in front of me and wouldn't the door supposed to be locked?"

"Wouldn't be normal to don't lock in your own house, besides haven't you ever seen a naked boy?"

"No, why should I"

"Because your almost 18!" I mean we are living in the 21 century, it's very normal right? Haven't you ever loved somebody or that something?"

Karena suddenly calmed down, because thinking about Richard.

I'll let this go, but there wouldn't be any another time" Karena said and she ran to her room, Rachel followed but Karena quickly closed the door before Rachel can come in the room. Rachel knew what it means.

_She needs spaces_ Rachel thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -

-The next day-

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne" Karena said when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning dear" Bruce smiled. He was sitting there, eating his breakfast. Then robin came in.

"Good morning, dad" Robin greeted his dad.

"Good morning my boy" Bruce greeted back.

Then Robin noticed that Karena was in the room to.

"Hey" he greeted her and she nodded back for greeting before she drinks her tea.

"Karena, I heard you yesterday at midnight scream. Was there any problem?" Bruce asked.

"It was my f…" robin began but cut by Karena.

"Oh nothing, I just saw a spider" Karena smiled.

_Strange, why does she help me?_

"Oh, anyway, Karena you should go to school with Robin tomorrow Monday"

"Uhm School? With what kind of conveyance are we going to school?"

"What do you mean? You are going with the limo"

"But if you don't mind, I like to go with my own skateboard" Karena smiled.

_Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not going together with Robin in one car!_

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, even I'm a girl, I'll be fine"

"You don't need to, I mean…" Robin said.

"I said I'LL BE FINE!" Karena said but not looking at him.

"Buteveryday _I _go to school by skateboarding!" Robin said back. And on the same moment Karena fall from her chair.

"Karena, I thought you hate Robin, looks like I get it wrong" Bruce smiled to her.

"No, I mean… him… me…" Karena protested when she get up from the ground.

"If you like I could let Rachel go along with you"

"No, I mean yes, but… no…"

TBC


	4. Rumors

Hey! Merry Christmas! I was planning to update my story at 8 o'clock, but i was so bored, so I've update my story a little earlier!

Chapter 4: Rumors

Later that day, Robin was talking with his friend Victor 'Cyborg' Stone on internet.

-Paused-

Victor Stone: One of the best friends of Robin. He is pretty tall and is a meat-lover. (Just imagine the real Cyborg in normal life)He is also a star in football, but still interested by girls, because they are too busy to think a way to get Robin…

-Play-

_(Note: I use msn messenger, I have no idea how IM work)_

BoyWonder4ever: **Hey Vic  
**Cyborg2u: **Hey what's up?  
**B: **Very Much**  
C: **Tell up!**  
B: **There's a girl moved in my house, I got so much problem to deal with her**  
C: **Is she cute?**  
B: **A little, but surely you wouldn't like her**  
C: **Oh come on, don't have all the fun!  
**B: **It's not like I like her or anything, she is just not normal  
**C: **Do you like her?**  
B: **No of course not!**  
C: **I gotta tell this to Gar!**  
B: **Hey wait!**

-Cyborg2u has signed of-

Victor ran to the phone and dial Garfield number.

-Paused-

Garfield Logan: Except Victor is Robin friend with Garfield. Garfield (Gar for short) is like an opposite of Victor. Victor is tall, he is short. Vic is sporty, he's a TV freak. Vic knows everything about computers and Gar is a zero in it. But they are still the best friends. Why they are friends is also the biggest question in the school. And still nobody have a clue, not even Victor and Garfield.

-Play-

"Hey what's up Vic?"

"Hey guess what, Robin has a new girlfriend"

"Not big news"

"But Robin thinks that she is cute!"

"What? Really? I definitely must tell this to Roy!"

"Ok bye"

-Paused-

Roy Harper: The 'clone' of Robin. Sometimes he is also called 'Royin' But he really hate that name. He also don't know why he is so much alike Robin. Except friend of Robin he is also the rival of Robin. He wants everything better then Robin. But on a good way. So he always challenges Robin.

-Play-

"Hey Roy-Boy"

"Hey"

"I just got the news that Robin is madly in love with a girl!"

"Wow that's news to me, hey is that girl beautiful?"

"If Robi-poo will be in love with, I don't think it will be ugly"

"Hey, you know what; I need to go now, ok?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow, bye"

Roy wasn't going, he was planning to tell someone other and then that someone call another someone other and someone other and someone other… Within an hour (!), the whole school knows about the gossip-news. But rumor was now that Robin has proposed and he got a fiancée. And however, however, those rumors are real! Some girls are already angry at this whoever-she-is-girl. All those ex-girlfriends of Robin are going to prepare themselves for the big Monday. They all dressed in their sexiest outfit to catch Robin's attention. (Even though they try to catch Robin's attention every single day… but never succeed)

"Bring it on!" They all thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-The BIG Monday-

"Rachel, are you ready yet?" Karena asked.

"Wait I can't find my skateboard!" Rachel answered.

_(Note: they both are masters in skateboarding)_

"Ok, I finally found it! Let's go!"

And they both walked to the door.

"Mr. Wayne we should go by now, good bye, see you later"

"Good Bye, Master Wayne"

"Ok have a nice day"

"Karena and Rachel stepped on their skateboards. Then Karena noticed that Robin was already outside. Then Robin looked at them.

"It's not like I wait for you for or anything, don't misunderstand me" Robin said emotionless.

"I wouldn't misunderstand"

"Hey let's go" Rachel said.

"Right"

And they all three skateboarded (is this an existed word?) to school.

When they are at school many girls are already at the school portal standing. All of them are wearing sexy outfits. They are all screaming "Robi-poo!"(I just love that word!),

"Uhm is this supposed to happen every day? I mean, a loser like you can't be so popular on school with girls?" Karena said.

"Are we at a school or other things?" Rachel also said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the most popular in this school, but this is too much, even for me" Robin said when he was looking at these girls.

"Robi-poo!" Now all the girls are around them some girls push Karena and Rachel away from Robin.

"Hey idiot can't you do anything to stop this?" Karena yelled.

"Can't you see I'm thinking?" Robin yelled back.

"No!" Rachel and Karena both screamed.

Just when they will sink into girl-storm, the bell rang.

"Normally, I always hate that thing, but for once, I'm so happy it works" Robin said and then Robin walked away.

"Hey let me see your schedule" Rachel said "Hey I have most the classes together with you!" and she hugged Karena "I'm so happy!"

"But I'm so not happy"

"Why?" Aren't you happy to see me?" Rachel was shocked.

"No of course not, but… I have all my classes together with that bird boy!" Kori cried (That's a classic, almost every "Kori/Kory and Richard/Dick/Robin-Highschool-story is this and I just love the destined-schedule!)

"Weh weh weh weh weh weh weh weh weh weh…"

"Ok let's go, otherwise we'll get late"

For both Rachel Karena was the lessons cool and soon it was lunch break. Rachel and Karena sat on one table and Robin with his friends, Victor and Garfield, sat on another table on the other side. If you don't know, you'll think they are strangers, but the whole school knows that Robin is connected with one of these two girls. Then Roy walked toward to Robin's table.

"Hey Rob, is it true that one of those girls is you new girlfriend why your deadly in love with?" Roy asked.

"Since when am I… how did you…"

"I just got it from Garfield" Roy said when he was pointing at Garfield.

Then Robin gave him the 'so-its-you'-look.

"I got it from Vic" Garfield said he gave the most innocent look you think of to Robin.

"But you said she was cute right?" Vic explained. "Who is that we are talking about anyway? That one with long red hard or that short purple hair girl?"

"That one with red hair, her name is Karena Anders"

"Are you really in love with her? She is definitely hot" Roy said when he looking at Karena.

"No of course not, she in -_sigh_- my fiancée" Robin closed his eyes because the shame. When he finally opened them, he saw they all three's eyes were popped up.

"So, the rumor is true!" Garfield said in shock.

"What rumor? I just told Vic about this!" Robin said back and looked at Victor.

"But I've only told Gar!"

"I've only told Roy!"

"I… uh… I…"

"Wait, now are only 4 people known about this, right?"

"No, someone just informs that now whole school is spreading rumors that she is your fiancée" Roy said.

"Wha…?"

"Heh, you know how fast rumors can spread out" Roy smiled.

"Sometime is just don't know why I'm friends with you guys"

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, you are Karena?" a blonde girl asked in a very b'y way (guess who she is! Tip: she is not Terra!)

"Uh yes, I am" Karena smiled "Nice to meet you, what is your n…" before Karena can finish her sentence, she was slapped by this blondie.

"Hey what is your problem, girl?" Rachel yelled "If you have any, then go meet the doctor, not us!" then, many people came to see what was happening there. Nosy people.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shit, dad is going to kill when he sees this!"

-Flashback-

"Look Robin, even if you hate her so much, you must protect her. If hear she has _any_ problem on school or wherever outside this house, then don't even _think _about parties ever again! And I _mean_ it!"

-End flashback-

"I gotta help that chick! Otherwise I'll be dead!"

TBC

And for the last time: send a letter to:

SAVE TEENTITANS!  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

Please people, Teen Titans need our saving, if you ever want Teen Titans continue. Even not, just do me a favor! T.T puh-lease!


	5. A lie, a fiancee

Hey Happy New Year! And people anyone who is reading this: Please update you stories! I'm just bored to see every time on fanfiction dot net, I always see the same stories, oh come on people; update your stories!

Anyway up to the story!

Chapter 5: A lie, a fiancee

"Uhm excuse me, but did I do ANYTHING to you that you will be so angry to me?" Karena said, beginning to get angry.

"Karena calm down" Rachel whispered and holding the wrist of Karena.

Just when the Blondie want to give Karena another slap someone screamed behind them.

"Kitten Moth! Try it once more and look what I will do!" Robin screamed.

**-Paused-**

Kitten Moth: needless to say, she as same as any kitten-play-a-part-stories.

**-Play-**

"Oh Robin you came to see me?" Kitten said and put on one of her sweetest smiles.

"No"

"Perhaps you noticed my new outfit, today?"

"No, I see you was hurting Karena"

"She doesn't mean anything to you, right?"

"Yes she is. She. Is. My. Fiancée"

"Oooooh… "The other teenagers said and make small whispers.

Karena looked at him, Robin knew that but he didn't look back.

_Could it be…?_

"Uhm excuse me Robin, I didn't hear it good and could you repeat that?" Kitten asked.

"I said Karena is my fiancée, lay a hand on her and I will kill you"

-After school-

"Uhm Robin, why are you doing this?" Karena asked.

"Doing what?"

"What you had done this morning at lunch break"

"I just cared about you and I don't want you to getting hurt" Robin said and smiled Karena also smiled and blushed. Then slowly Robin gave her a small kiss at her lips and walked away. Karena was still standing at the lonely hall; she felt at her lips, remembered Robin has kissed her. Somehow Robin reminded her of someone. Someone from her dreams.

_Could it really be him?_

Then she snapped back from reality and realize that Rachel was already gone. Then slowly she grabbed her skateboard and schoolbag and she goes back to home.

"Karena you're home!" Bruce said and gave Karena a bone crushing hug. (New to see Bruce such as happy person isn't?)

"Thank goodness you're okay! It's good that I call Robin to look after you!"

"You did?"

"He did a great job hadn't he? Of course he did a great job! Otherwise, he can't go to any parties in the rest of his life!" Bruce smiled.

"It was you to comment him this?"

"Yes"

Karena began to get angry and walked to Robin's room. She gave three knocks on the door. Soon Robin opened up.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, very much. Rachel, Book!" then Rachel appears behind her and threw a book to Robin.

"Ok this getting old and Rachel, where do you come from so quickly?"

"Yea, where do I come from?" said and asking herself.

"Nevermind that, why you threw a book to me again?"

"Because you lied to me! You liar, you idiot, you pervert, you stupid, you useless!" Karena yelled and she gave him a punch on his face. And she ran to her room and locked it.

"Hell, how come a sweet girl like her can unleash such a powerful punch?" Robin asked himself (Will be explained in later chapters)

-With Karena-

_I really really thought it was truly him, but it wasn't. He may never appear in front of me, but I believe he will appear… I'll always believe he will…_

-Back with Rachel and Robin-

"Robin, don't you ever hurt my miss, once you do, you get to do with me!"

"Warn me, I'm your boss!"

"Your not, Ms. Karena is"

"You are such a saucy girl; wanna go out on a date with me?"

Rachel get blushed and shocked and she gave the second punch for Robin to him but not as hard as the one of Karena and she also ran away. Now left Robin all alone with two punches on his face. Standing there, still doesn't get it what he did wrong.

"Girls, should I ever understand them?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-With Rachel- _in her room with tons of books. To me, it's more like a library; don't ask me where she got them!_

Rachel was sitting at her bed, thinking about what Robin had said.

-Flashback-

_"Wanna go out with me?"_

-End flashback-

Did he really mean it? I think have a feeling, very special, to him...

-The next day at school-

Rachel and Karena were walking around to know the school better. Some girls when they saw Karena they began to scream some… uhm… not so nice words. There were also some boys want to talk with Karena for asking her out. But Karena didn't say yes (of course) this didn't surprise Rachel. Because she knew that was Karena's usual answer. Then Karena noticed a poster.

-AUTUMN FESTIVAL-  
with a

Martial Arts Contest

1st Prize: 5 Cruise Ship Tickets  
2nd Prize: DVD Player  
3rd Prize: 2 Movie Tickets

Sign your name here if you want to join:

They saw some name where already written there:

_Robin Wayne  
_**RoyHarper  
**Kevin Moth  
_**Yoshika Kinamonoke**  
_Digory Li  
**Michael Branch**

"Karena join the competition, you're an expert in it!" Rachel pleased Karena "I never had been on a cruise ship before!"

"Oh come on, you're not telling me you are signing for this contest are you?" Robin asked on a very punky way.

"Sorry to say this to you, but I am" Karena answered.

"But I don't beat girls you know?"

"That's simple, you let me win then"

"Totally not going to happen and you know, I hate you"

"I hate you double!"

"YOU STUPID!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU MACHO CHICK!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Don't you think they are perfect together" some boy whispered to his friend and that other nodded. But it was however hard enough that Karena and Robin both can hear.

"You say what?" They both said.

Just before when they both want to beat the crap out that poor boy, the bell rang. For another time the school bell saved the day, again.

All the people go to their class and mind their own business.

"I'm going to win" Karena and Robin both thought.

TBC

I'm finally updated! Ha, its already back to school, so I'm a little busy. I will not update that often at usual anymore. I'll update something like one or two times a week. Hope you don't mind! And btw please review! I just got only 5 (!) reviews for my last chapter!


	6. Kori

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for that long update! This chapter is very special. I've asked someone to check my grammar. I heard mine is very bad so thanks strodgfrgf very much! She said she has really tried her best!**

**And I want to answer some people who have reviewed as anonymous. So I can't send them a review reply! So here I go!**

**From ch. 1:**

**Kaila's bff: I've always seen Bruce as a teacher-like father to Richard teaches him things, but here I want to make a change. **

**From ch. 2**

**Teen Titans Geek: thanks for the review! I don't really know what you were confused about. **

**From ch. 3**

**Unknown: thanks! I know I can count on my reviewers!**

**From ch. 4**

**Obezed: interesting? Um, thanks?**

**From ch. 5**

**teentitansrocks03: this is a rob/star story! I'm adding some tragedy and all will be explained later!**

**Lionheart wb23: I also hope Karena/Kori wins...**

**For all people who have reviewed: Thank you very much!**

**Here we go with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Kori

"Oh my God, did you hear? Your little fiancée has registered for the martial arts competition!" Roy said to Robin.

"Yea, don't call her my fiancée. She is just a girl who is NOTHING to me!"

"Oh really? And why do you act like you care about her so much?"

"Because my father said I had to."

"Whatever, I've got to go now. I'm going to practice some martial arts, even though

I'll lose to you. But Ill do my best" Roy said and he walked away.

It was true, every year there was this kind of contest and Robin was always the winner. Everyone knew he was going to be the winner. And this year is a martial arts what Robin always been an expert of. The question was just who Robin was going to invite if he won the contest.

"Robi-poo!" Kitten screamed and hugged Robin.

"So what's up?" Robin said when he pushed her away.

"Oh, my brother Kevin has also entered the contest! But I still hope you win and give me one of your cruise ship tickets!" Kitten said and tried to kiss Robin.

"Ok of course but only if you just leave me alone!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day they all been waiting for finally came. There was in total 8 pupils who were signed up for the contest:

Robin Wayne

Roy Harper

Kevin Moth

Karena Anders

Yoshika Kinamonoke

Michael Branch

Digory Li

Aaron Craft

There would be a total of three days of fighting. The third day was the autumn festival. Karena was probably the most interesting contestant in the competition because she was the only girl, but everybody knew that that didn't make her any less capable than anyone else.

-At the gym-

"Good morning everybody I am Mr. Kuhlman. Today you'll have the first match. Let me first show you the schedule" Mr. Kuhlman said.

Robin Wayne vs. Kevin Moth

Roy Harper vs. Karena Anders

Yoshika Kinamonokevs.Michael Branch

Digory Li vs. Aaron Craft

"Wait I thought I was fighting Robin!" Roy said.

_Oh great, I'm fighting Kittens brother. When I win, his sister will bother me with that stupid baby face of hers_ Robin thought

_And then he looked one more time at the schedule. Roy with Karena? What if Karena got hurt? Ugh! Well she should expect it since she signed up for this thing! Hey why did he care about her? She was nothing to him!_

The fights had soon begun. Robin won his match within a minute, because Kevin was just the same as his older sister, an idiot. Since Roy thought Karena was just a girl, he decided to go easy on her, which was a bad idea since when he got one punch in the face he lost the match.

Piece of cake Karena thought.

Yoshika and Aaron were the other two who won their match. Yoshika was a Japanese boy and Aaron was a smart looking boy with glasses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So how was your day? Rachel asked when Karena got home. Did you win?

Of course! That was a pointless question!

Rachel was cleaning Karena's room even though it wasn't really messy.

Um, did Robin win too? Rachel asked.

I heard he won, but who cares about him anyway? You? Karena said and she stared at Rachel.

No, of course not

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aw man, I can't believe it! I lost to your fiancée! Roy cried.

Will you stop calling her that? Robin said.

Who cares what I call her! I am too handsome to win a game! Roy said, still crying.

I don't care Robin whispered to himself.

What did you say?

Oh nothing. Chill out man, Ill give you a cruise ship ticket if I win.

That night

-Dream-

_...A beautiful day for leaving…_

…_Don't cry…_

…_Kori…!_

-End dream-

Kori! Robin screamed when he got up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From Karena's room, she had heard Robin scream.

_Kori? Who is she? She sounds familiar do I know her or something?_

TBC

**If the chapter was short… I'm sorry. I am busy lately and I must concentrate on more things than this… hope you guys don't mind! Strodgfrfr, thank you so much! **


	7. The Connection

Ch. 7 The Connection

The second day of the Martial Arts Competition was only four pupils left. It's hard to imagine that's only one of them will be the final winner. But also will be only one will get out here without any prizes.

The schedule for today:

YoshikavsKarena  
RobinvsAaron

When both matches has a winner, the left contestants will have a new match for the third place.

Yoshika was a strange boy; he was very quiet and only opened his mouth if he needed to answer any question of the teacher. Karena thought he was a bit scary; she doesn't dare to look at him right at the face.

When the match finally begun, first Karena want to give Yoshika a kick at his face, but Yoshika dodge it and he grabbed Karena at her middle and holding her in a very romantic position (I don't know write it, just imagine one). Their noses stroked at each other's. Karena get very shocked, but Yoshika's eyes are still very comfort. There wasn't any sign's of happiness neither shock appeared in his eyes. But Karena snapped back to reality. And she gave him a punch to his stomach.

Even Karena was sure that that punch wouldn't affect anything to him, but he hadn't stand up. So Karena has won.

_Such a strange boy…_

Robin's fight was easier than he ever will think. He wondered how this Aaron won the first round. Maybe he cheated? Nevermind, he doesn't care about it anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was an aftermatch between Yoshika and Aaron. Aaron was like Karena also gave a kick to Yoshika, but Aaron miss it and Yoshika react with holding his leg. And swing him to the other side. Aaron wanted to stand up but he felt and fainted. Before the judge can consider Yoshika as the winner, Yoshika had already walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The final round will be Karena vs. Robin. No one did expect Karena will be so far and fight Robin.

"So my little miss, you won again!" Rachel said and smiled "Just one more match and you going to have five cruise ship tickets for free!"

"Yea, but I don't know to invite who for the lefted ticket"

"We can invite Mr. Wayne"

"He said when I or YouKnowWho will win; he will not accept the ticket. Because he will feel pity for that one who will lose"

"Uhm, since _when_ did you call him YouKnowWho?" Rachel asked when raising an eyebrow.

"Since just 30 seconds ago" Karena answered.

"I get a feeling like we are reading Harry Potter or something…"

"Is just because his name is too disgusting to come out my mouth" Karena said and Rachel put on a sick face.

""What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sick"

"Should I call the emergency?"

"Nevermind"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-With Robin-

Robin was chatting with Garfield.

Garfield: **So, are you ready for tomorrow final round?  
**Robin: **Of course!  
**G: **But this time your match is with your fiancée  
**R: **for the 800th time, don't call her fiancée! I'm sick of this joke! Is also getting old!  
**G:** Then how must I call her?  
**R:** YouKnowWho  
**G:** Uhm, why do I get the feeling I'm reading Harry Potter?  
**R: **I don't think you ever had read that book…  
**G: **Heh, no…  
**R: -- **Did you find anything about that girl call Kori?  
**B: **Heh, sorry, forgotten…  
**R: **What is the last time you HAVEN'T forgotten anything?  
**B: **…  
**R: **Write it at your hand and DON'T FORGET IT!**

Then Richard looked from the computer and looked at the letter he had set in a photo frame at his desk.

_Maybe it was stupid, to find someone, who has only appeared in your dreams…_

The past four years she hasn't appear in his dreams anymore, but she came back. Every night.

_Really, a girl of my dreams._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-With Karena-

"Well, I should go back to my room now" Rachel said "G'night!"

"'K good night" Karena said back and Rachel looked once more to her and closed the door.

Karena was again alone in her room; she looked around in her room. She got a feeling that that boy was very close to her. Very, very close. She could almost feel his heartbeat. Then she grabbed a photo frame from her desk. There wasn't any photo in there but a letter, a surely _love_ letter.

_Time may take us apart, that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
You're in my heart; you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles we've seen  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed or the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars may tilt  
I will still love you_

_I also will still love you_… and Karena smiled.

She picks a paper and began to write on that paper.

_Dear Richard,_

_Today I won a match with Yoshika! Just one more match and I'll be the winner! I was also the only girl there, I'm so proud of myself. Even if I invite Robin (A name that I really hate to say it…) with Bruce to come along. I still have one ticket left. I hope you will show up and accept my ticket. I want to share my prize with you more than with anyone else._

_Your beloved, Karena_

She read the letter once more, she was happy with the result. She folds the letter and hides it in a small box in her drawer. Where she has put many letter's in. all those letters are for Richard. It was like her diary. She looked once more at the letter-box and gone to sleep.

xxx

Hai! Ni Hao! Sorry I haven't update for a while! I'm a little busy, please don't hate me! Ok see you soon!


	8. The Autumn Festival

Hi fanfiction-readers,

Sorry for the long update, I was really busy! Please don't kill me! Most of you are teenagers and maybe you will understand: Homework is taking over the world! And there was a Chinese New Year, preparing the house and those things. And then was Valentine's Day, which I must save money so I can buy flowers for friends. Anyway sorry for keeping waiting by reading these stupid nonsense (I hope it's not!)

Here we go with the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Autumn Festival

8 pm would be the last competition. It was to be Robin vs. Karena. The competition was on a stage, so everyone could watch. And if, by any chance, you were hungry, there were concession stands. You needed to buy a ticket for entry, though. Most of the pupils _did_ buy one, not only to enjoy the Autumns Festival, but for the fiancé vs. fiancée fight. It WILL be an exciting match. Everybody thought that… except Karena and Robin.

The two were both enjoying the festival and hanging around here and there. They didn't really care, since they both had won the other matches so easily. But their friends (Robin; Roy, Garfield and Victor. Karena; Rachel) were a bit worried that they might lose. Rachel was worried that Karena would get hurt. Or maybe Robin would do a #$ to her. (If you know what I mean…)

"Oh look, such a cute teddy-bear!" Karena yelled as she ran to buy one of them.

"Why does she act like that?" Robin asked Rachel when he came to look and see if anything had happened to her. "Has she ever been to a festival before?"

"No, she hasn't." Rachel answered, but didn't bother to look at him.

"What? Hey... I thought you wouldn't answer me!"

"I answer you just because you're my mistress' so-called-fiancé." Rachel shot back.

"Okay, so… I have a new servant?"

"No, you do not; I only listen to Ms. Karena's comments"

_Is it just me or is she blushing?_

"Whatever, what were you saying about Karena never being to a festival before?"

"It's the truth; Karena had always had her own personal teacher, in the past four years she has only gone out two times. And she was always in her room, I'm not sure what she was doing but I'm sure she wasn't happy. She always has that silly smile on her face, as if she thinks she can fool everyone with it." she finished as Karena jogged back to them.

_I've never thought like that about her before…_

"What were you guys talking about? Oh well, who can sit still in such a place! Let's go!" Karena screamed and pulled Rachel away. Robin was left behind.

'…_Never been to a festival before…'_

'…_She was always in her room…'_

'…_She wasn't happy…'_

'…_It's the truth…'_

A little voice keeps repeating those sentences in Robin's head.

_She must 've been in more places before…_

…_How lonely would this be?_

"_HELLO, THIS IS MR. HOFMAN. THE COMPETION WILL BE BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES, KARENA AND ROBIN PLEASE PREPARE, I REPEAT, THE COMPETION WILL BE BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES, KARENA AND ROBIN PLEASE PREPARE_"

Robin snapped back to reality, but before he noticed anything he was already knocked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-At the field-

Everyone was very exciting; the fiancé vs. fiancée match will soon begin!

"Robin! Robin! Where are you?" Mr. Hofman screamed at the microphone.

"Looks like that coward is to afraid to show up. Does this mean I'm the winner?" Karena asked.

"Yes, if he doesn't show up, you will be automatically the winner, but we're all here for the match. Let's hope he's here before 10…"

_1…_

…_2…_

…_3…_

…_4…_

…_5…_

…_6…_

…_7…_

…_8…_

…_9…_

…_10!_

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, we have a new champion!" Mr. Hofman yelled and followed with a big applause from the public.

Karena jumped around for happiness "And about these cruise ship tickets…"

"Oh yes, Karena about these tickets, the school doesn't have enough money so…"

"… So, I don't get my prize?"

"Exactly."

"Mmhmm…" Karena mumbled, and before Mr. Hofman could have said anything, he was kicked to the moon by a very angry Karena.

When Karena watched the shooting star (Not to confuse you, that shooting was Mr. Hofman) she suddenly realized that Robin hasn't shown up at all. She looked around her.

_Where was that punk?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And… where was Robin?

He was at home. There was a boy next to him.

Robin woke up he looked around.

"Where am I?"

"At home"

"Oh shit, the match…"

"… Is already over"

"Who are you to talk, anyways? Who are you?"

"I am Yoshika Monoke; I'm the guardian of Karena Anders"

"Oh… I get it, some kind of bodyguard or something?"

"A guardian, I repeat"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you like it! I've changed the name of Yoshika Kinamonoke into Yoshika Monoke, because I notice Kinamonoke don't really exist. I was planning to update at Valentine's Day, but I was too busy. And later on my home phone crashed (As you can see, I'm using a stupid slow dial-up.

For some people I don't have reply on their reviews (very sorry!) As I already said I was too busy! I promise I will this time, so please review! The more reviews there is the faster I'll update!

See you soon!


	9. The Rainy Sunday

_A guardian, I repeat…_

Chapter 9: The Rainy Sunday

'Oh I get it, you're her pet!'

'I'm not a pet'

'Hey, don't talk like a robot, I'm sure your not one'

'I'm not a robot, the reason I talk like this is because we need to stay clear'

'Anyway, why did you kidnap me?'

'I did not kidnap you; I bring you to your home. And if you fight Ms. Anders, you'll injure her'

'I don't beat girls' Robin said.

'Are you in love with Ms. Anders?'

'No of course not, were did you get those ideas? I don't hurt girls is the same with any other girl'

'That's good then'

'Why you ask that question?'

'Because if you were in love with her, I'll do more then kidnap you'

'Why? Are you in love with her?'

'No, because you are not worthy for Ms. Anders'

_Not… worthy? Like she is a princess or something…_

Suddenly someone knocked on the door for asking permission to come in.

I must go now, remember; lay a hand on Ms. Karena and I will kill you' Yoshika said and jumped from the window.

Robin quickly from the window to see how Yoshika has landed, but as expected he had already disappeared. He was also in martial arts but Bruce let him do such dangerous things.

_Cool…_

'Come in, now' Robin said.

It was Karena. Robin was very surprised; he was expecting that this would be Bruce or some other servants.

'Well, not I'm concern, but I wanted a fair fight' Karena explained 'so where were you!'

_To me she do look concern, why am I thinking these things, she hates me!_

'Uhm, urgent, must go' Robin answered.

'Uh, ok then don't escape next time'

'I wouldn't'

'Ok then… bye' Karena said and leave.

_This isn't happening I talked for the first time with him/her without any fights._ They both thought _maybe someday we might become friends…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

-The next day Sunday-

'Good morning, Mr. Wayne' Karena greeted Bruce.

'Good morning, sweetheart. Please don't call me "Mr. Wayne" you still have two years to live here and you keep calling that be so…uhm… unfamiliar' Bruce said can't find the good words to use.

"Uhm… how about 'uncle' because I really don't want to call you Bruce, it sound so rude for me to do that'

'Ok, just uncle then' Bruce smiled 'this whole week you will be free, what are you planning to do?'

'I don't really know' Karena said before drank her tea.

Bruce and Karena both looked outside the window when they both heard the thunder.

'It is going to rain' Karena said.

'This isn't happening' Bruce mumbled.

'What is it… uncle?' Karena asked.

'Robin is still outside, pick up some fresh air, not he will catch a cold!' Bruce said out loud 'I must bring him an umbrella!'

'Master Bruce a call!' Alfred said to him.

'Not now Alfred'

'It's urgent that man said'

Bruce thought for a moment don't know which way to choose, but Karena than thought to help him out.

'Uncle, let me bring the umbrella to him' Karena smiled.

'Karena, you are an angel, thank you' Bruce said and gave a kiss on her forehead and he ran to his room.

'Should I go with you, Ms. Karena?' Rachel asked.

'No need, I and handle it' she smiled and she leave the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

'Robin! Robin! **ROBIN!**" Karena yelled when she was running.

_Oh come on, show up! I hate thunders!_

Then there was another thunder banging, Karena was so shocked that she had fell over. She was too weak to get up when she heard another thunder.

Just when she thought it will be the end of the world. Someone appeared in front of her. She looked up, it was Robin. He raised an eyebrow.

'What are doing lying on the ground? Is that some kind of new sport?' he asked when helped her up

_It is still raining…_

'Come to bring you this umbrella' Karena said.

'**You came all the way here just bring this umbrella to me!**'

'Uh yea, any problem with it?'

'No matter what you do, you are stupid'

'You should thank me and will you stop doing that?'

'Doing what?'

'Spinning around'

'It is not _me _who is spinning around; it's _you_ who is getting dizzy. Wait, you mean you are getting dizzy? Are you feeling alri…?'

'Robin don't even need to finish what he was saying because he already gotten the answer. Because Karena has fainted.

…_It is still raining…_

'Oh great, what a day'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karena slowly opened eyes and looked around. She was in her room again. Robin next to her. He was sleeping.

_He is so cute when he is sleeping; he is lot different when he is awake…_

'Karena, you waked up!' Rachel said when she came in.

'Yes'

Because of those two girls voice, Robin also waked up.

'Uhm, hey' Karena said to him.

'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yea, I've got better now' Karena said and looked through the window 'Is it still raining?'

'Yea' Rachel answered 'You should let me bring the umbrella to Robin since you are scared of thunder'

'You are scared of thunder?' Robin asked.

"Yea and you got problem with it?'

'How can you be so stupid and now you ended up like this'

'Hey boy, you are the one who was going to pick a fresh air'

'And nobody asked you to come'

'I'm not helping you; I was doing your father a favor'

'But I have made it, even by get you here back and do you know how heavy you are?'

'You get out of my room, immediately!'

'Like I want to stay here'

'Rachel, can you lend me some of your books?'

'Of course, here' Rachel answered as she gave a Karena one of her books. _These two never stop…_

'Fine' Robin said when he stand up, ready to walk away, then he noticed something. Something that he also has one…

A letter, in a photo frame.

'Where did you get it?' Robin asked but still looking at the letter.

'Where did I get what?' Karena asked back.

'The letter'

'Mind your own business'

'I said… **where did you get it!**'

'I wouldn't tell you, no matter what you say!" Karena said back, ready for war.

'Ok then' Robin said, he was somehow suddenly calmed down. And he walked away.

'What's with this guy?' Karena said after he has leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The very same poem and also in a photo frame_

_Does she know something about Kori?_

_Who are you, Kori? Why do you appear every night in my dream?_

_When are you going to tell me the answer?_

_Will I every meet you again?_

TBC…


	10. The Promised Prom

Hello guys! I've a new chapter again!

And before I begin I want to say something:

This is a Starfire/Robin or Kori/Richard story _only._ This isn't a Rachel/Richard or Garfield/Rachel or any other couple story. If you want some great fanfiction of them, please search for yourself in fanfiction dot net. There may be some other characters fall in love but Richard and Kori or Robin and Karena will stay the official couple of this fanfiction!

Chapter 10: The Promised Prom

Yoshika had visited Robin about three weeks ago. Now he was in the same class as Karena (and Robin of course, since they both have all the classes together).

Later on Karena found out his name is Xavier Monoke, but he said he preferred to be called Yoshika.

'…And this is the answer. To take an example…' The teacher explained.

'Good morning!' said a happy voice from the suddenly opened door. It was Mr. Hoffman (again).

Karena hated him since the day he canceled the prizes.

'Class, as you know it's almost Christmas and you know what this means; a once in a year Christmas prom!' he said.

'And the theme of year will be myths and historical stories!'

'Wow' Karena mumbled.

'Everyone is welcome; you can buy tickets in my office. You can dress like, for some examples: Aphrodite and Ares or Cleopatra and Caesar. Or if you like fairytale are also approve: Cinderella, Snow-white or maybe Sleeping Beauty. Just think about the possibilities!' he said happily, gave a wave, and then walked off.

The class was still very quiet. Mr. Hoffman talked so fast they couldn't merely understand he was talking about.

'What just _happened_?'

'I think what Mr. Hoffman was TRYING to say was that another Christmas Prom is coming up.' the teacher tried to explain.

_Okay! Finally something fun is going to happen for once! _Robin thought as he looked at Karena, she looked a bit sad.

_Snap out of it boy, you aren't going to ask her out don't you? She's probably just sad about nobody asking her._

The rest of the day Karena was really quiet.

After school, when she opened locker she found tons of letters falling from her locker. All of them are asking her out to the prom. She just simply threw them all away.

Robin saw her doing that.

_She is and will be stupid, first sad about nobody is going to ask her out, now she realize she has so many admirers she just simply throws all the letters away._

'What are you looking at?' Karena asked him when she saw him.

'You're just blocking my way.' he answered, a stony look on his face, and moved away.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-After dinner-

'Oh my god...Who should I ask? Uhm…Joyce, Maria, Kelly, Cindy or maybe that new girl Jane?' Robin said.

'You aren't going to ask any of them' Bruce said.

'Oh dad, don't tell me you aren't going to approve of this, just give me some freedom!'

'If you don't want every newspaper headline to read "**_Robin Wayne: Local Player, Story Inside_**", then go ahead. You already have a fiancée; you must respect Karena at least a little bit.'

'But what am I going to do then? Stay at home? Dad! I'm still a teenager and I want to have fun!'

'I knew you would say that, how about you ask Karena to go?'

'Her AGAIN? Why is now everything all "Karena This, Karena that"?'

'Because you promised me you would help her. Robin, you are the one who always says to me, don't judge that someone is bad or not if you don't know them. You don't know Karena at all, get to know her, maybe you two will at least become friends.'

Suddenly those little sentences came in his head again

'…_She always has that silly smile…'_

'…_Never been to a festival before…'_

'…_She was always in her room…'_

'…_She wasn't happy…'_

'…_It's the truth…'_

'Okay. I'll try.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-In Karena's room-

Just when Robin wants to knock on the door, he heard someone saying something, it was Rachel's voice.

'Why don't you accept these people, I know you still love Richard. But I think you know you will never meet him again. About this forgotten love there wouldn't be an end, instead of that why don't you find a new love?'

_Richard? Who is Richard?_ Robin thought.

'Yes, this forgotten love will never have an end, even if just a little piece of my memory of him, I will never fall in love again. My heart belongs to him, where ever he is.' Karena smiled and put her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

'Girl, you are hopeless.' Rachel said and shook her head. She stood up and saying: 'I should be going now, we have a test tomorrow.'

She opened the door and saw Robin standing there.

'Uh, what are you doing here?' Rachel asked.

'I have something to ask your mistress.'

'Ok' Rachel said and she walked away.

'Can I come in?' Robin asked Karena respectively.

'Uhm, sure, please come in.' Karena answered, and then Robin came in.

'I want to ask you, if you would want to go to the prom with me…'

'What? I didn't hear you that well...'

'I said would you like to go to the prom with me?'

'Why did you ask me? Oh, I knew it, uncle Bruce asked you, didn't he?'

'Well he did, but part of it is that I wanted to see a real smile on your face.'

_Those beautiful emerald eyes, where have I seen them before?_

As he came closer to look at them, at the same time, Karena was also admiring his baby blue eyes. They came closer and closer, until... they bumped into each others head.

'Aargh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?' Karena asked, she was feeling a bit dizzy herself.

'Nothing, just a bit dizzy. I'm sorry too' Robin answered.

'And about that prom part, I'll go with you.' Karena smiled when she was still feeling some dizzy and holding her head.

'Thank you.' she whispered.

'Mm? What did you said?' Robin asked.

'No, nothing, nothing at all.' She smiled.

TBC...


	11. The Promised Prom pt II

Chapter 11: The Promised Prom pt II

Some days later Robin been to the office to buy two tickets for him and Karena together.

'Morning, Robin!' Terra smiled.

_Terra Stone: Sister of Victor Stone, very skinny girl. Two years younger than Karena._

'Hey! How's it going, Terra? Do you work at the administrations office too?'

"Yeah, gotta make some money.' She smiled again.

'You have part-time jobs in the canteen and library already; do you really have so much time? What about school?' Robin asked.

'Don't worry, I know what to do with my time, anyways, do you want to buy tickets or not?'

'Yes, two please.'

'Ok here you go, hey who is the new lucky girl?' Terra laughed.

'Mind your own business, little girl.', he teased.

'Okay, okay. Hey, before I forget, fill in what you want to dress like in the prom' She said and gave him a list of famous couples.

'Fill in for me, the first one on the list.' Robin said.

'Hmm… that would be… Romeo and Juliet!'

'Uh… ok?'

'Please, pick your costume in the next room.' She smiled.

'You are cute you know, those clothes really don't suits you' Robin said when looking at her shirt written 'Forever Goth' and her all accessories.

'But I feel comfortable in them.'

'Whatever, its your life.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Wayne's house-

'Hey Karena! I got the tickets from the office, and by the way, I've chosen the costumes of...Dramtic pause...Romeo and Juliet!' Robin said and let Karena see the two costumes.

'Wow..' She said and stood up. 'How did you know you I wanted to dress like Juliet? Did Uncle Bruce or Rachel tell you?'

'Not really, I just kinda figured it out myself.'

'You're just a lucky guesser, then.' she smiled and she walked away lefting Robin alone.

_Back then, did she smiled or was it one of her fake smiles again?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-In Karena's Room-

'Do you really plan to go with Robin?' Rachel asked while laying on Karena's bed, with Karena sitting next to her.

'I don't really but somehow I feel relief. I'm sure I won't regret the decision I made.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Did anyone ask you out?' Karena asked back.

'Not really, hey it's getting late now.'

'Okay good night, see you tomorrow.'

When Rachel returned to her room, you wouldn't believe who was waiting for her… Yoshika!

Oo

'Yoshika! Why are you here, and more importantly, how did you get in?'

TBC…

Gomene for the short chappie!


	12. Memories Pt II

Chapter 12 Memories (Part II)

_The day had finally come. Everyone had been anticipating it excitedly, and it was here..._

"Hey Robin!" Garfield shouted in to the phone.

'What's up, Gar?"

"You are not going to believe this!"

"What?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I found you!"

"Huh?" he asked, immediately confused.

"I mean the other you… no… you… I mean… you don't understand, do you?"

"No."

"I knew that."

"You are really an idiot!" Robin yelled.

"Hey don't blame it on me like that! I still have some self-confidence, y'know!"

"Ok, fine. What so important that you have to tell me, about the other me?"

"I found your old identity."

"Really? You found it? What's my name?"

"You're really excited aren't you, but since you hurt my feelings, I'm not going to tell you anymore." he retorted smugly.

"_SPIT IT OUT!"_

"Uhm, Richard Grayson…"

-------

"Hey Karena come over here for a second."

"What is it?" Karena asked "I have to get ready for the dance tonight." But Rachel's took Karena to her room.

"Guess what, I've found your true identity."

"What! Really? What's my name?" Karena said face flushed from heavy breathing.

"You are really excited then, aren't you?"

Karena nodded.

"It's Kori Anders!"

-Richard or Robin?-

_Robin looked at the palms of his hands; it feels like he has a new body._

"Thanks Gar… Really, thanks. This means a lot to me."

"Nah, that's what friends for."

"But have you found anything out about Karena?"

"Yes! She is your fiancée!"

"Huh? You mean Karena?"

"Yes, Kori Anders, after a big shock about her boyfriend, had a big accident. And because of that she has lost some of her memories."

"That has something to do with me too, doesn't it? The lost memories?"

"Yes, but after that accident you were taken care of by Bruce Wayne"

_I've finally found her, the girl who has haunted me in my dreams for the past four years._

"Hey I should hang up now, I still have some homework." Robin said (Thinks it's why he acts so natural) "Bye then."

"Uh ok" Garfield answered (Thinks it's why he act so natural) "See ya."

_I'm going to tell her tonight!_

-Karena – Kori-

"My name is Kori… Kori Anders I've finally found my real name, my identity…" Kori said. **(Author's Note: I decided to use 'Kori' instead of 'Karena', because I used 'Karena' long enough) **

"Yes!" Rachel said and they held each other in their arms.

"But have you found anything of Richard Grayson?" Karena asked.

"No."

Kori's smile suddenly faded away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm already very happy. I know my true name too. By the way, how did you find all this out?"

"_Himitsu."_

"And that means…?"

"Secret in Japanese."

"You are hanging out a lot with Yoshika now, huh? You little brat, you are forgetting about your friends now!"

"No! I've been watching a lot of anime lately." Rachel said, and both collapsed in giggles.

-7.30 pm-

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Kori smiled.

Robins' cheeks became a little pink, looking at this cute girl he had been searching for forever, it seemed..

"Uhm… you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." she smiled again but this time along with a little blush, which makes her seem even cuter.

"Hey, have you seen me before you knew I was your fiancée?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"N-nothing just asking, let's go now."

"Okay!"

There were many people dressed like different historical and legendary couples. Most of the attention was drawn to Kitty Moth and her brother Kevin Moth as Aphrodite and Ares. (Since no one dares to ask Kitty out and every girl Kevin asked rejected him, these two decided to go together.)

Kitty's Aphrodite dress wasn't from school as the others, but from a famous Greek designer, and she was quite proud of her dress.

However, no matter how beautiful she could be, she still couldn't get the attention from the boy she wanted most, Robin Wayne. She was a bit angry, thus she ended up dropping grape juice on her dress, leaving her in tears and going home.

Robin was sitting together with Kori at a corner having a little talk.

"…And then I said: what's with you?"

Kori giggled a little.

"You really said that?"

"Yeah!" he laughed. Suddenly his picture of Kori came in to his head.

"Uhm, do you know Kori Anders?"

"Huh, why do you ask that? What do you know about her?"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I am her."

"And Richard Grayson? Do you know about him?"

"Yes, but I have no memories of him, how do you know about him by the way?"

"To answer that question, let me tell you a little story.

_Four years ago, there was a girl and boy who was in love with each other, but never told each other. When they finally realized their love for each other, they were forced to split from hundred of miles, somehow they both gotten an accident and forgotten about each other. But their memories where never lost, but burden deep in their hearts. When they finally meet again, without knowing each, they got many misunderstandings and they began to hate each other. But the boy had found out it now, sitting here, wishing the girl will remember him too._

So how was the story?"

Tears begin falling from Karena eyes. Richard Grayson, the boy she searched for so long, was now sitting right in front of her, right there!

"…Are you… Richard?" she whispered.

Richard nodded and planted a kiss on her lips and they fell into each others arms.

"Something I want to tell you for so long… I love you!"

"So am I"

Watching from afar, Yoshika, Rachel, and Garfield looked at the young couple finally reunited.

"Rachel and Garfield, thank you for helping me out by telling them about their names. I couldn't have done it myself." Yoshika said

"No need, I also want Ms. Karena to be happy." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, same here, besides Robin also asked me to help him find Kori." Garfield smiled.

_Sometimes there are things that could last Forever,_

_That's Memory,_

_It was once of Moment,_

_And turned it later on in 'Memory'_

…_Remember the Moment, for lasting as Memory, Forever…._

…_The End…._

Hey! You thought I will never update, don't you? Lol. But I always keep my words, I will surely update and here is the ending! If you want to know what I'm going to write next, feel free to visit my profile or e-mail me.

Thanks for reading anyway! I'll miss you all!

Special thanks to Aislinn ofAzarath and strodgfrgf for doing the beta work for me!

And suifantasy for your support!

And all my readers!


End file.
